


be still my beating heart

by zyximb



Series: ♡Valentine's Special 2018♡ [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: The taller blinks a few times, he smiles as he reaches up to touch his lips.  If it’s with Junmyeon, Kris thinks he might give this arranged marriage thing a shot.





	be still my beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> very short drabble inspired by this prompt: [“We’re engaged against our will so I hate you on principle but now that we’re hanging out I kinda think you’re adorable. Dang it.”](http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/116361805135/any-arranged-marriagesrelationship-prompts)
> 
> also, unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes ♡

Kris is supposed to hate Junmyeon. He’s an attractive 20 year old male in his prime, he’s supposed to be going through his bachelor years and having fun, not getting engaged to someone he barely knows. He’s supposed to be angry and hate that he’s on track to get married to this random guy. Only he’s not. He doesn’t hate Junmyeon at all, which somewhat bothers him.

He wasn’t expecting to like Junmyeon whatsoever, if he’s being completely honest. His parents told him that the other male was president of the student council at his high school and straight A student. Junmyeon sounded like a nerdy stick-the-mud.

Kris had every intention to tell him off on their first “date,” tell him that he was never going to marry someone like him and that he’d rather run away than to be stuck with some boring nerd for the rest of his life.

Yet here he is, sitting across the table from an adorably shy and awfully pretty Kim Junmyeon, his heart not being able to calm itself.

Junmyeon is five feet and eight inches of pure cuteness, just a few inches shorter than Kris and he thinks their heights are quite complementary to each other. The shorter’s smile is as bright as the sun and his cheeks, god those cheeks, are perhaps Kris’s favorite feature on his future fiance’s face.

“S-Sorry I know you probably don’t wanna be here right now,” the shorter says, averting his eyes. “And you probably don’t want to get married to some stranger either huh?”

Kris tries to calm his racing heart, how can someone be this cute? “Ah no, it’s fine. I’m not too upset about it,” he says with a small smile.

Junmyeon finally looks him in the eye, offering a smile of his own, which has Kris nearly choking on his own saliva. Is it even legal for someone to be this adorable? It simply isn’t fair. He’s not supposed to be attracted to Junmyeon.

He’s supposed to tell his parents that there was no way he was going to agree to an arranged marriage. But how is he supposed to turn down Junmyeon now? Now that he’s seen how positively pleasant the other male is.

Junmyeon has a tendency to ramble on when he’s nervous, it seems. Kris doesn’t mind, he thinks he can listen to the other talk all day. The shorter tells stories from high school of when he was student council president, tells of all the times he’s had to had to come up with ideas for spirit week and fundraisers.

Kris can tell the other’s nervous by the faint flush on his cheeks and the way his eyes dart around the room, refusing to make eye contact with him. He finds it rather amusing and endearing. He leans in a bit closer, rests his chin on his hands as they prop his head up on the table.

Junmyeon slightly stutters on his words, the pink on the apple of his cheeks deepens when he notices the taller get closer. “What?” Kris chuckles.

“N-Nothing,” the shorter quickly defends. “You’re just staring at me, is all. Do I have something on my face?”

The taller lightly laughs as he shakes his head, “No, you’re just really cute.”

The pink from Junmyeon’s face spreads to the tip of his ears as he thinks of a reply. He’s babbling from nervousness again, saying thank you and how he thinks Kris is cute too.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. They spend it sharing funny stories from their childhood and Junmyeon even begins to open up a bit. He laughs at his own dad jokes that Kris would usually find dumb, but since it’s Junmyeon he laughs along.

After dinner Kris drives him home and walks him to the door like his father instructed him to. They stand there for a few seconds in silence. The urge to lean down and give the shorter a goodnight kiss is strong, but Kris resists his temptations, not wanting to move too fast and scare Junmyeon away.

He’s about to tell him goodnight and take his leave when the shorter quickly rises on the tips of his toes to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I had a good time tonight,” the shorter breathes out before running into the house with a flushed face.

The taller blinks a few times, he smiles as he reaches up to touch his lips. If it’s with Junmyeon, Kris thinks he might give this arranged marriage thing a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo~ this is a part of my little Valentines drabble series! I wanted to write a cute drabble based on cute prompts for each of my favorite ships so yeah this is one is krisho. this one is fairly short. even tho this was one of my first and favorite exo ships, i haven't read many krisho fics tbh i'm not sure why so yeah I'm not really use to reading or writing them so sorry if it's not as good as my other fics but i hope you still enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> if you guys are interested in reading the other ships then feel free to check them out also!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
